1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery module with improved reliability of a connection of a bus bar and a detection of a signal, and a simplified module assembling process.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery repeatedly performing charging and discharging, as opposed to a primary battery. A rechargeable battery with small capacity may be used in portable small electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone, a notebook computer, and a camcorder, and a rechargeable battery with large capacity may be used as a motor driving power source, e.g., for a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle.
The rechargeable battery may be used as a single cell, e.g., a rechargeable battery in a small electronic device, or may be used in a module state having a plurality of electrically connected cells, e.g., a rechargeable battery for driving a motor. The rechargeable battery module is configured so that electrode terminals of cells, i.e., unit cells, are connected to bus bars, and a signal terminal is included in each bus bar to detect a signal for information on the unit cell. Each signal terminal is connected to a controller through a wire harness. For example, the bus bars may be connected to the electrode terminals of adjacent unit cells by welding, and a signal terminal may be connected to each bus bar.